Comprando un lindo vestido de novia
by ChaveChave
Summary: Hiro y Ayaka se van a casar y para que ella compre su vestido Shuchi la acompañara, dejando ver su sueño de casarse con Yuki, sueño que Ayaka decide ayudar a realizar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este fic lo escribi hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo subi en "amor yaoi" pero quería subir todos mis fics en esta cuenta también. Espero les guste**

* * *

El sol iluminaba el hermoso día, mientras Ayaka y Shuichi caminaban tranquilamente en silencio, hasta que el de pelo rosado no aguanto más e intento entablar una conversación.

— Ayaka ¿porque no quisiste venir a comprar tu vestido con Hiro?

— Shuichi ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda? — Después ella sonrió tiernamente— gracias por rogar en venir con migo, mi familia no podía venir a Tokio solo para comprar mi vestido de novia

— Claro no hay problema pero yo no roge por venir — Shu dijo algo sonrojado y fingiendo molesta

— Oh, ¿enserio? —Rio Ayaka

Hace unos minutos esto fue lo que más o menos paso:

—Ayaka y yo nos vamos a casar— Anuncio Hiro con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su prometida

—Felicidades— Dijeron en coro Shuichi, Suguru, Sakano y K

— Sin embargo Ayaka quiere comprar su vestido de novia en Tokio pero su familia no puede venir así que necesitare a alguien que la acompañe— Informo el pelirrojo

—¡Yo la acompaño! — Grito Shuichi

— Podría ir con Noriko — Comento Sakano

— ¡Dije que yo me ofrezco — Se molesto Shuichi

— No, ella está de viaje, aunque seguramente hubiera aceptado— Recordó K

— Que tal la hermana de Shindou— Opino Suguru

— ¡Que yo voy! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! — comenzó a lloriquear Shuichi

— Bien, bien tu puedes acompañarme— dijo Ayaka entre risa

—Si Shu, no necesitas rogar por eso— Dijo Hiro viendo divertido el comportamiento de su amigo

— No estaba rogando, solo que me molesta que no me tomen en cuenta—dijo Shuichi sonrojado

Y asi fue como Shuichi termino acompañando a la novia de su amigo.

— Bueno eso no importa yo solo quiero saber por qué estabas tan entusiasmado en venir— Ayaka volteo a ver al joven vocalista v tal vez quieres venir y pensar que es para casarte con Yuki

— C-claro que no es eso— Tartamudeo nervioso y sonrojado aparto su mirada lo más que pudo de Ayaka

— Mira ya llegamos este es el lugar, aquí venden los mejores vestidos de novia, o por lo menos eso me dijo Mika— dijo Ayaka cambiando rápidamente el tema ya que vio el estado de su acompañante

Ya dentro del local una joven se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos

— Hola, mi nombre es Yuriko, en que puedo ayudarles señoritas—Se presentó alegremente la joven confundiendo a Shuichi con una chica

—Bueno de hecho él es…—trato de decir Ayaka pero fue detenida por la chillona voz del vocalista

—Quisiéramos que nos mostrara los más lindos vestidos que tenga— Interrumpió Shuichi como si nada

Y así Yuriko los guio a donde se encontraban todos los vestidos

— ¿Porque me interrumpiste?— Pregunto confundida Ayaka

—Porque si saben que soy chico, no me dejaran probarme ningún vestido— sonrió y guiño un ojo Shuichi

Ayaka solo sonrió y comenzó a ver todos los vestidos, después de un rato decidió probarse dos, uno de caída suelta y mangas hasta los codos y otro con encaje y de caída suelta. En cambio Shuichi, se probó prácticamente todos los vestidos de la tienda sin que se percataran de que no era mujer, ¿cómo? Pues quien sabe.

— Mira, ¿No te parece lindo este vestido parece de cuento de princesas?— él está completamente feliz viéndose en el espejo con un esponjoso vestido de novia y una enorme sonrisa.

— C-creo que Hiro tenía razón—nerviosamente expreso

— ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo? — Se molesto Shuichi

— Dijo que si venias tú, parecerías más la novia que está a punto de casarse— Ayaka comenzó a reír— si quieres tanto ese vestido cómpralo tal vez lo puedas usar

— Pero sabes que nunca lo usare, ya que bueno ya sabes no están permitidos los matrimonios gay en Japón— Dejo escapar unas lágrimas de tristesa Shuichi

— Es verdad— Recordó Ayaka— pero eso no significa que no podamos fingir uno— Trato de animar a su compañero

— Es verdad podríamos hacer eso—Recupero rápidamente su entusiasmo — Aunque no creo que Yuki accediera a esto— Dijo regresando a su estado de depresión

Ayaka no pudo soportar el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero y se quedó pensando.

— Vamos, seguro que se nos ocurrirá un plan para convencerlo, yo te ayudare y seguramente tus demás amigos también— Esto alegro de sobre manera al vocalista, al grado de comprar ese vestido.

* * *

 **Este fic esta dividido en dos partes y estoy revisando la que sigue, la subiré en un par de días después de todo ya la tengo terminada solo la revisare. Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Una linda boda, fingida, pero al fin de

Yuki se encontraba, como de costumbre, frente a su computadora escribiendo su próxima novela, por alguna razón Shuichi decidió salir con Riku a quien sabe dónde, pero agradecía no tener que soportar a ese par cerca. Sin embargo esa paz fue interrumpida por alguien que se encontraba tocando la puerta.

— ¡Hermano abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! — Era la odiosa voz de Tatsuha desde el otro lado de la puerta quien lo llamaba

— Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo Tatsuha— Abrió la puerta de malagana

— O vamos no seas así— Y sin importarle la opinión de su hermano mayor se introdujo a su casa— Mira te traje esto ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

— ¡Que parte de LARGATE no entendiste! — Dijo aún más furioso Yuki

— Lo siento esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario— Bromeo, cosa que a Yuki no le cayó en gracia— Mira si quieres que me vaya para que puedas terminar tu novelita, pues has lo que te pido y mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te dejare en paz

Viendo que no tenía otra opción Yuki acepto sumamente molesto

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres?— Pregunto aun enojado

— Ponte esto y te espero afuera para llevarte a un lugar— Le dijo Tatsuha entregándolo un traje negro muy elegante

— ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga esto? Y lo más impórtate ¿adónde diablos quieres que vayamos?— No confiaba del todo de su hemano

— No preguntes, es una sorpresa— Con mal humor y bastante desconfianza hiso lo que Tatsuha dijo, e inclusive dejo que le tapara los ojos durante el trayecto de su casa a donde su hermano quería ir ya que insistió tanto y ya no quería seguir siendo fastidiado.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Dijo el menor de los Uesugi mientras descubría los ojos de su hermano

— Pero qué diablos es esto— Exclamo Yuki al encontrarse en lo que parecía una boda llena de muchos de sus conocidos

— Jojojo ¿Pues tu qué crees? esto es tu boda con Shuichi— Aclaro Rage tomando su bazooka y apuntándole con ella— Y ni creas que te iras de aquí, no hasta que por lo menos des el "acepto" a Shindou

— My friend eso es cierto, no te dejaremos ir hasta Shuichi esté contento, así que puede ser esto por las buenas o a la manera de Rege y mía— Dejo en claro K apuntándole con su amada magnum

— ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, ese mocoso tuvo que conocer a esos dos? — Murmuro Yuki resignado a tener que rebajarse al nivel de su amante y soportar todo eso.

— Bien ya que el novio está de acuerdo— Dijo Tatsuha

— Yo nunca dije que estoy de acuerdo— Bramó furioso Yuki

— O si, si lo estás— "Corrigieron" K y Rege inmediatamente y volviendo a apuntarle con sus armas

— Bueno ya, corrijo. Ya que el novio está amenazado de muerte y por lo tanto aceptara a realizar esto, podemos comenzar esta boda fingida, ¿ya estas contento? me hiciste hablar más— Fingió molestia Tatsuha

— Creo que sabes bien que la respuesta es no— Contesto Yuki dándole la espalda a su hermano

— Claro eso es porque eres un amargado ¿Así como vas a estar contento? — molesto a Yuki

Ya que todos tomaron su lugar y se calmaron comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial seguido de la aparición de Shu con el vestido de novia que compro el día que acompaño a Ayaka a comprar el suyo, atrás Michael y Riku cargaban la cola del vestido y después estaba la hija de Noriko arrojaba pétalos.

 _"No puedo creer que hasta esos mocosos estuvieran involucrados en este estúpido plan_ " pensó Yuki

— ¡YUKI!— Shuichi no resistió más y corrió hacia a Yuki sin percatarse de que estaba arrastrando a Riku y al hijo de K.

— Por favor, ¿ni siquiera porque este es tu plan te puedes comportar? — El rubio ya no sabía quemas esperar de su pareja

— Yuki, no creí que accedieras a esto, estoy tan feliz— Dijo casi llorando ël hiperactivo chico.

— Hey estoy aquí gracias al estúpido de Tatsuha y las armas de tus amigos, que casualmente no dejan de estar apuntando hacia mí— Aclaro Yuki sumamente furioso

— Ya dejen de platicar que quiero comenzar la boda ¿Sí? No crean que los demás no tienen nada que hacer— Dijo Tatsuha para poder comenzar la ceremonia.

Y así transcurrió toda la ceremonia hasta que por fin el momento más esperado llego

— Muy bien entonces, tu Eiri Uesugi aceptas o aceptas a Shuichi Shindou como tu eh… ¿esposo?¿esposa? ay ya no se mmm como tu uke, ¿te amenacen o no con armas de fuego sus amigos?— Se aguantó la risa

— Creo que dadas mis opciones tendré que aceptar— Dijo Yuki solo esperando poder irse

— Y tu Shuichi Shindou ¿aceptas o no a mi molesto, antisocial, enojón, en resumen súper defectuoso hermano como eh… tu seme en las buenas y en las malas? Si dices que no todos te comprenderemos he

— Claro que lo acepto, por supuesto incluso si volviera a nacer lo aceptaría o si…mndinsx— Yuki le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar

— Si ya mocoso, ya entendimos— Lo cayo Yuki mientras suspiraba para poder aguantar todo esto.

— Muy bien si alguien se interpone en esta unión— " _Aunque en realidad no tiene validez" pensó_ — Que hable ahora o calle para siempre

En eso se ve una mano levantada y murmullos se comenzaron a oír hasta que se levanta esa persona

— ¡QUIERO PASTEL— Grito Ruichi con su disfraz de Kumagoro — Oh y Kumagoro también

— Ruichi eso es hasta la fiesta — Dijo Noriko quien también se paró para jalar a su compañero de banda

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hasta van a hacer una fiesta? — Exclamo el rubio al enterarse

— Claro, no todos los días se celebra una boda, aunque esta sea fingida— Aclaro Maiko

— Si eso es cierto así que compórtate y ni creas que no iras—Agrego Mika

— Además no se preocupe ya conseguí más tiempo para que entregue su novela— Dijo Mizu la editora de Yuki

— No puedo creer que ustedes estén también metidas en todo esto y menos que sea como las damas de honor de este tonto— Señalando a Shuichi— ¿Es qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer? — comento algo sorprendido

— ¿Bueno ignorando eso hay alguien que si se interponga? — Tatsuha trato de regresar la atención de tosdos a "la boda"

Y otra mano se levanto seguida de murmullos en el lugar.

— Bueno en realidad solo quería decir se quedaran con Riku un poco más de tiempo— Dijo Yoshiki quien había pasado desapercibido todo ese tiempo— Queria esperar hasta la fiesta para decirles pero ya debo irme asi que pensé que este seria el mejor momento para avisarles

— Yoshiki espera este no es momento para discutir esto y además ¿tú no te habías ido a quien sabe dónde y por eso nos dejaste a Riku? — Dijo algo confundido el vocalista

— Sí y porque al parecer estaré más tiempo en quién sabe dónde les dejare Riku por más tiempo, además veo que hacen una linda familia con el ¡¿Verdad Riku?! ¡¿Quieres quedarte con ellos verdad?! — grito mientras se dirijia a la salida

— Si quiero quedarme con mamá y papá, estoy feliz con ellos, ¿no te molesta eso verdad tío? — Contesto Riku aun en el suelo después de ser arrastrado por Shuichi

— Tú cállate mocoso, y tu Yoshiki ni te atrevas a dejárnoslo por más tiempo— Grito Yuki molesto

— No claro que no me molesta Riku, bueno me voy, tomare todo eso que dijeron como un "estamos de acuerdo, cuidaremos a Riku"— y sin más Yoshiki se fue corriendo de ahí antes de que lo detubieran

— Bueno suficiente el próximo que levante la mano se las verá conmigo y mi bazooka— Amenazo ya fastidiada Rege

— En toses supongo que nadie se interpone, Yuki puedes besar a tu uke— dio por casi finalizada "la boda" Tatsuha

— Cállate, no lo hare— Dijo fríamente Yuki

— Vamos Yuki no seas así— Trato de convencerlo Shuichi haciendo pucheros

— Bien— Murmuro Yuki al no poder resistir la mirada del vocalista y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, no fue muy largo pero si muy dulce y cálido

— Muy bien ahora carga tu pareja hasta el auto en el que irán a la fiesta— Le dijo K a Yuki mientras le apuntaba con su arma ya que sabía que de lo contrario se negaría

— Espero no te moleste que hayamos tomado uno de tus autos sin permiso para traerlo aquí— Dijo Tohma

— Es qué era necesario— Recalco Hiro

— Creo que ya de nada sirve quejarme— Entonces Yuki cargo a Shuichi como a una princesa— Hey mocoso ven, ya que tu queridísimo tío nos dejó cuidándote, te vendrás con nosotros— Le dijo a Riku

— Está bien papá— Contesto con una gran sonrisa el niño

— No me llames así mocoso

Ya en la fiesta Shuichi saludaba a todos mientras Yuki lo veía desde lejos y pesaba

— Bien es hora de que la pareja baile— Dijo Suguru empujando a Shuichi y jalado a Yuki al centro de la pista

— Vaya después de todo creo que este también era mi sueño y no solo el de Shuichi— Murmuro Yuki después de suspirar un poco exhausto

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Yuki? — Pregunto el vocalista ya que no logro oírlo por la música

— Nada, solo que más te vale no pisarme en tu mal intento de bailar— Dijo fríamente Yuki

— Yuuuki no puedes ser tierno con migo al menos hoy— Se quejó Shuichi con un vos chillona

Yuki no volveria a repetir eso y muchomenos en voz alta, asi que solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa a la persona que robo su corazón, su amado Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

Y aquí esta la ultima parte del fic, gracias por leer espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
